Many dispenser devices exist or are known in the prior art for dispensing paper toweling. Commonly, dispensing is from a roll of toweling, which may be either perforated or non-perforated, the dispenser operative to form tear lines at spaced locations in the toweling whereby individual towels are manually removed from the remainder of the toweling.
The use of perforated tear lines in rolls of sheet material such as paper toweling is a widely employed, well known expedient per se. A search of the prior art located the following United States patents which may be considered representative of the state of the prior art: U.S. Pat. No. 5,041,317, issued Aug. 20, 1991,U.S. Pat. No. 3,575,328, issued Apr. 20, 1971, U.S. Pat. No. 4,646,364, issued Mar. 3, 1987, U.S. Pat. No. 3,467,250, issued Sep. 16, 1969, U.S. Pat. No. 4,199,090, issued Apr. 22, 1980, U.S. Pat. No. 714,652, issued Nov. 25, 1902, U.S. Pat. No. 4,121,004, issued Oct. 17, 1978, and U.S. Pat. No. 3,583,558, issued Jun. 8, 1971.